Miniature time-setting switches have been known heretofore such as the switch disclosed in H. B. Halbeck, R. J. Patz and F. O. Sell copending application Ser. No. 455,923, filed Mar. 28, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,586 issued Mar. 4, 1975, and owned by the assignee hereof. However, these prior switches have had certain disadvantages such as the difficulty of properly orienting the parts and maintaining such orientation in assembly. Another disadvantage has been the difficulty of providing effective detent means in a thin switch this small. While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereon.